WinryXMustang Drabble Collection
by The Rish
Summary: Collection of WinryXRoy drabbles and oneshots I wrote intermittenly over the last 3 years. Weird things, emotional things. I don't own them but love to manipulate them. Enjoy!
1. Der Erste

_Gunfire. Explosions. Shadow and flame. Screams of torment._

_Deep blue eyes filled with tears._

"Murderer," _whispered in his ear._

Roy cracked his eye open to see the clock on his bedside table read sometime after three. It had been a long time since he had had any nightmares. He had passed a year or better with dreamless sleep, but now…

As Roy gained a better sense of consciousness, the sounds of gunfire and explosions caused at the hands of that bastard Kimbly became a distant memory, but he could still hear those whispers and see those pained blue eyes and that blonde ponytail at Gracia Hughes' window.

She had never accused him, but he heard it. Her eyes said it that day.

Shaking the image, Roy rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He thought for several moments of how blissful it would be to have nothing on his conscience, but his mind eventually strayed back to her.

_She must be twenty years old now. No, twenty-one? Twenty-two._

_Time passes so quickly. She is no girl anymore._

_I have barely had contact with her since Edward left._

_I should call her._


	2. Der Zweite

"ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL, SINCE 1876! If we can't MAKE IT, you can LIVE WITHOUT IT! Master Mechanic Winry speaking, how may I help you?"

The man on the other end cleared his throat, the deep sound automatically betraying the owner of the voice. She could hear him breathing on the other end of the line, but he was not speaking.

"Colonel – er, General –" She sighed. "Roy, I know it's you. Please, won't you speak to me?"

Roy continued his silence. Winry concluded that he was not speaking not because he did not mean to; maybe he was silent because he _could not_ speak. Patiently she waited, and finally his voice came, broken and weak.

"I called to inquire about Alphonse."

Winry was somehow disappointed, but so was Roy. Every time he thought of Winry, he saw her mother Sara, pleading for her life; speaking to Winry was nearly impossible.

The flash of Sara's tear-streaked face just now made Roy's stomach lurch.

"Roy, are you okay?" Winry could hear a change in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just –"

_Making excuses._

She could tell there was something more on his mind, something more to this call than to ask about Al.

"So, how are you?" Roy sounded as if he were asking a deep, soul-searching question, and in fact, he was.

"Oh, I'm fine. Business is going great, and we are all making it through. We have an interesting little family here. You should see –"

"_No. _ How are _you?_"

Winry was startled and a little put out by Roy's interruption. He put such an emphasis on the word _you_ that the implication that she did not understand what he was asking hurt Winry… but she did understand.

Despite the company of Granny and Al as he came and went, she was very lonely. Even though Ed rarely came home when he was still in this world, he did come home. Now he could not. That thought made Winry loneliest of all.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I just get lonely every now and then… and sad. I miss him."

"I do, too."

Winry could still hear Roy's quiet breathing on the other end of the line during a long pause. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and opened her mouth with intent to end the call, but words would not come. However, in her failed attempt, Roy spoke again.

"I'd like to see you again. Maybe we'll run into each other someday." The latter statement was a final effort to conceal the emotion of the former statement, but Winry saw through the thin veil.

Sympathizing, she automatically responded. "It would be nice to see you again, too. Maybe I'll visit Central soon to see all my friends."

He did not have the heart to tell her he was in an outpost away in the north on the Drachman border. He was honestly quite embarrassed, even though it was his choice to drop his title of State Alchemist.

She did not have the heart to tell him she _knew_ he was not in Central.


	3. Der Dritte

"Oh, Gracia and Elysia must have been here today."

Winry and Sciezka looked fondly on the lilies left on Maes' grave.

Winry never suspected that Roy might have, in fact, visited his friend and left this memorial.

She did not even know he was back in Central.

That is, until she saw him assisting Ed and Al in their fight against that lunatic from the other world.

She had never seen him fight. He did not display the smugness of which Ed had always accused him. Instead, he appeared somber, simply as though he were performing a duty.

Nevertheless, he also exuded confidence and experience.

This was the Flame Alchemist reborn.


	4. Der Vierte

She was in the work clothes she had always worn, looked as she always had, save the optimism in her eyes was shockingly absent now. She knew Ed and Al would never return.

...And here I was, a ghost from the past, who I am sure she thought she would never confront again. Sure, we had talked of meeting up again, but it was apparent we did not really think we would.

She held on to the maple in the front yard as though it were the only thing holding her steady on her feet, or maybe it was a shield for her, her safety.

"Miss Rockbell," I began. Though it sounded harsh in my ears, I am sure my tone was gentle enough.

Wearing this uniform was a mistake.

"Col—Warrant Officer Mustang."

She regarded me friendly, but she lacked a warmth altogether that I had known her to have. I guess the impersonal nature of a phone call was more comfortable than this confrontation could ever be.

"I, I wonder if we might have the afternoon to talk."

She assented, but her entire body screamed of apprehension.


	5. Der Vierte, II

"I had to see you. All those years, and I have never apologized. Nothing I could say could ever take the pain away… could ever bring them back. For what I have taken from you… I'm truly sorry."

His words broke into sobs then, though there was so much more he wanted to say.

He wanted to seek forgiveness for being trained too well – for obeying an order he knew in his heart was wrong. He wanted to tell her how he fell into the floor sobbing after he executed them.

How he suffered and nearly ended his own life.

How he wished he could bring back all the lives he had taken.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead. She could never hate him. Deep in her own heart, she understood his pain too.

All these long years, they both had mourned.


	6. Der Fünfte

"Don't you know a lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone in a big city like this? Especially since Fullmetal isn't here to protect you anymore."

Winry did not even have to turn around to know who was speaking to her.

"You forget, Lieutenant, that I've always been the one to speak softly and carry a big wrench."

She casually sipped her hot tea and still did not turn to face the man behind her.

"So, you heard about my promotion, huh? Another five years, and I might be Colonel again."

Roy sat down casually at the small café table, not needing invitation from Winry.

"In five years, I imagine you'll be ready to retire, Old Man."

Vaguely Roy thought Winry would do an excellent job replacing Edward in his life as his arch-nemesis.

Maybe she could fill a larger void.

"You should visit Central more often. Your mordant remarks remind me of Ed. You'd put me back on track in my life."

Roy ordered coffee and smiled at the blonde bundled up in an aqua sweater.

"You'd enjoy that too much, I fear."

Winry winked playfully at Roy.

Since their talk some months ago, there was far less tension between them. Roy was finally beginning to obtain a little of the blissfulness of a clear conscience, and Winry now understood why Ed and Al had looked up to him so much.

Roy Mustang was a good person. And fun.

Deep down. On the inside.

Somewhere.


	7. Der Sechste

Granny passed. She left everything to me. The house, the shop – everything is mine now. I do not know what to do with it all.

So many came to Granny's funeral, including Miss Gracia, Mister Sieg, General Armstrong and Roze, Maria and Denny, Mister Havoc, Miss Hawkeye (who will soon be Missus Havoc), Sciezka, and Roy.

Roy came.

He came, and in private, I cried on his shoulder. I felt safe with him. All my family is gone now. Granny and my parents are in heaven, Den is in doggie heaven, and Ed and Al are, well, lost. All my family is gone now. Roy understands that better than almost anyone does.

Maybe I will sell the house and move the business to Central so I can be closer to Sciezka and the rest of my friends.

I know Roy will watch out for me and make sure I am all right.


	8. Der Siebte

The only thing more stressful than finding someone to purchase a house in the middle of nowhere for enough money to transfer your business and move to a big city, is taking a three-day train ride to said big city with all your belongings and all the supplies from your business _by yourself._

Winry had only slept five or six hours overall on the trip. She stayed as alert as possible, especially since the second morning, when half of her shop machines were mistakenly unloaded during a stop in a hole-in-the-wall town similar to Rizenbul.

All of those machines would be a day or so behind her, shipping charges paid by the Railroad, of course.

At least she did not have to worry about finding a place to live or to keep shop. Her friends had made all the arrangements. The most stressful part was almost over.

Sciezka was a real jewel – weird, but a precious friend. She was generous to let Winry stay with her.

Additionally, Roy, despite her protests, secured a place in town for her shop. He said it was nothing; he just had to call in a few favors.

Thanks to him, Rockbell Automail would open in Central City in just a few weeks.

Friends like Sciezka and Roy were not just good friends or even great friends – they were indispensable and irreplaceable.


	9. Der Siebte, II

I look like hell. I have not bathed or slept in three days. I have barely eaten. None of this used to bother me, but here I stand in front of Roy Mustang, the kind of guy who makes you want to present your best at all times. That makes all the difference in the world.

I had expected Sciezka to pick me up from the station, but in reality, she is probably buried under a pile of books somewhere.

As though he read my mind at that very moment, he spoke as he took my hand to help me off the train.

"Sciezka had to go out of town on a family emergency. She asked me to welcome you."

A familiar face was most welcoming.

Three men in military uniforms busied themselves with loading my personal things into a black car. More soldiers loaded what was left of my machinery onto a truck.

"Don't worry; I've got everything taken care of for you so you can go home and rest."

I still had not uttered a word. He just knew what needed to be done and was doing it. All of a sudden, I did not have to be Winry, the Ever-Prepared. I did not have to have all the answers.

The only answer he did not have was just how I was supposed to "go home and rest." In her mad rush, Sciezka forgot to leave the house key for me.

"Maybe I could stay with Gracia and Elysia. I'm sure they'd love the company."

However, they had moved away. Gracia went back to her hometown and remarried.

Heartbreaking.

"You could stay with me. I haven't got much room, but it wouldn't be a problem."

He was serious.

I cut my eyes to him. I am not one of those flowery girls at the local café who blushes because the suave Roy Mustang spoke to me.

Noticing this sentiment, he back-pedaled. "Or, or, I could just get a hotel room for you! I know some nice places. I'd even pick up the bill for you!"


	10. Der Siebte, III

So, here I am, lying in Roy Mustang's bed: a place many women have dreamed of being and few have ever been.

I have counted dots on the ceiling for hours and looked for shapes in them as one does in the clouds.

I agreed to stay with him, but I insisted that I take the couch. He would not have it, but after my shower, I pretended to fall asleep – on the couch, in my pajamas – but apparently, my message did not get through to him.

He checked to see if I was awake, and when I did not respond, he carried me off to his bed.

I have lived the Amestrian Woman's Dream.

Almost.

He left out a key part, but I am not mourning.

I can hear him now, in the kitchen. I can smell coffee, vaguely, but I can smell him especially. His bed is comfortable and I want to sleep, but something is not right.

I think I am enjoying being here too much, enjoying these sensations too much.

Something is not right.

He is in the living room right now, and I imagine he is drinking his coffee while reading.

It is one in the morning. (I "fell asleep" early.) I cannot sleep. I want to sleep.

He is just in the other room.

Something is not right.

What am I supposed to be doing that I am not?


	11. Der Achte

"Fuery!" Roy barked.

"Sir!" Never mind that he was a higher rank than Roy was.

"…Could you find a puppy for me?" Roy's face was steel, a frown etched into it.

Fuery smirked. "A puppy, sir?"

Roy nodded. He was dead serious.

"Any particular type?" Fuery found this utterly amusing. Mustang was asking for a _puppy_?

"A black and white one, like Black Hayate. Only, one that will get bigger."

Oh, this was too much.

Coughing to disguise his laughter, Fuery nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll see what I can find."

_TWO WEEKS LATER…_

"Roy, why is that box moving?"

Winry glanced warily at the box Roy carried in his arms.

"Oh, ya know–"

_ARF!_

"Roy… Did you just _bark_ at me?"

"No, of course not."

_ARF, ARF!_

"Um, happy birthday?"

Roy held the wriggling, barking box out to Winry, who took it with both hands and sat it on the floor.

As she lifted the lid, Roy provided an explanation.

"I figured you could use some company. I'm sure he'll be more pleasant that I am – better-looking, not so much – and he'll always be your best friend no matter what because he can't argue with you."

Winry smiled as she took the puppy in her arms. He licked her face in gratitude and unbiased love.

"Oh, he's so precious! Just look at those sweet brown eyes!" Winry cooed and squealed with delight over her new little friend.

"I think I'll name him General Hughes."

Roy sighed in mock defeat.


	12. Der Neunte

He looked so debonair in his dress uniform, hair slicked back in a sleek style – and admittedly, the eye patch completed the look. Moreover, Roy had some age to him. He was like a fine wine.

Wine is intoxicating.

Winry's thoughts frightened her. If she put A and B together, then she could conclude…

She was attracted to Roy.

This was old news to everyone else; naturally, she would be the last to know.

She thought back to all the times she had spent with him in the last year or so.

She thought about that first night in Central, when she had stayed in his house. The entire time, she had felt something was off about the whole experience, but now it made perfect sense. She had wanted to be near him, to touch him, love him, and call him her own.

As he took her arm and led her into the ballroom, she began to blush madly.

How would she ever be able to view their friendship the same? Would she not interpret everything differently now?


	13. Der Zehnte

Now that the country' not a martial state, the military has a more relaxed role. We have time for war games, parades, and formal balls.

All of which are the bane of my existence, but I make the best of them.

I will admit, the ball this year was fun. I took Winry with me, because she is the kind of girl I am proud to have by my side. She is headstrong enough to tolerate me, yet still feminine and sweet.

She is a real woman.

She is not afraid to say _no_ to me.

However, things have been a little different between us lately. She has been a mewling kitten, begging for attention; or suddenly she is very shy and she will be the most impenetrable person on the planet.

Moreover, she will not touch me. She avoids all physical contact. That is the most important part, because I know what that means. I know, because I was that way for a long time with others.

This may mean it is time to ease this on a little further – build a lasting relationship.


	14. Der Elfte

As long as I am not in uniform, I keep my arm around her or our hands joined when we are out in public. It made her uncomfortable at first, but I can see now that she's opening herself more to the things she wanted but was so 'maturely' trying to deny herself.

I was only waiting for a sign that she wanted this, and it came through in the most obvious unobvious way. When she backed away from a simple hug that one time, I knew then she wanted more from me but wished to hide it.

I am nearly forty, and I am going about his as though we are both only fourteen. Nevertheless, everyone knows those _first love_-type of relationships are built to last; only, the fourteen year olds lack the maturity to keep it together and growing.

Some forty year olds have that problem, too.

I just have to reassure her, this is for real. I have known for a long time that I am in love with her; I just have to show her.


	15. Der Zwölfte

Her mind kept going back to that night she had stayed with Roy. She replayed the events, recalled all the thoughts, and relived all the emotions.

She had wanted to go into the living room and sit beside him on the couch as he read. Maybe he would have put his arms around her and held her close, abandoning his book on Alchemic Theory.

She would also have liked it if he had crept into his own room, slid into his own bed, and taken advantage of her to some degree.

He could have just settled in beside her, put his arm over her, and slept soundly all night.

It did not matter; she just wanted to be near Roy.

The bottom line: she would accept no less than his lips on hers and his hands around her heart.


	16. Der Dreizehnte

Black Hayate and General Hughes barked with impatience as they waited with delighted, wagging tails, for Havoc to throw the tennis balls in his hands.

Sciezka and Fuery watched with delighted interest as Havoc played with Black Hayate and General Hughes.

Breda watched in fear as Sciezka and Fuery watched Havoc play with Black Hayate and General Hughes.

From a tree. Bird's-eye view is best, anyway.

As Roy struggled against the autumn breeze to start an alchemic blaze, Winry and Riza prepared the food they would roast over the fire.

Farman had a woman with him, named Hannah. Winry and Riza automatically welcomed her into the group, and she helped them prepare the food as Farman tried to persuade Breda to come down from the tree.

No one said anything when Roy kissed Winry (for the first time) in front of them without inhibition.

In fact, they were all still trying to get over the fact that Farman was dating a real live human being.

_Everyone_ was waiting for Roy and Winry to get together.

_No one_ saw this coming with Farman.


	17. Der Vierzehnte

"What we're offering you, Mustang, is not to be lightly thrown aside. You should seriously consider this. We have made this decision, despite heat from our superiors. This is not a promotion based on–"

"Sir," Roy began, not caring if the General reprimanded him for insubordination. "I am flattered by the offer, but I must decline. I do not want a handout based on what was and could have been. I've worked hard to earn my stars this time, and that's what I intend to continue doing."

"Admirable, Mustang, but again: this is not an honorary promotion. You have distinguished yourself many times over during your service for this country. And if I may be so bold," the General glanced around at his colleagues whose smiles could pass better for grimaces, "your coup d'état was the best thing to ever happen to this country. We now have Parliament because of you."

Never mind Roy's ambition was actually to be Führer himself. (Though in the end, there were less selfish reasons…)

"Your actions have earned you a lot of enemies but far more allies."

Roy stood tall. "I had no choice. I did what I had to, sir."

The General broke eye contact with Roy and was silent for a moment. His colleagues continued their silent grimacing.

"I'll give you seventy-two hours to think this over, Lieutenant. Report here at fourteen hundred hours on day three."

Roy saluted the General and turned on his heels.

How could he make himself feel like he earned this opportunity?

A visit to Hughes' grave; a visit with the men and woman who used to be under his command; a conversation with Winry about Ed and Al and all they accomplished.

It all came down to the sacrifices Roy had made, and all the sacrifices others had made for him.

_I'll work below you and push you to the top_, Hughes always said. Now was Roy's chance to be as near the top as he would ever be. Had he really earned it?

If he had not dropped his title of State Alchemist, therefore losing his rank of Brigadier General, he would be eligible for the position of Führer, now eloquently called _Executive Chief of Arms_ by the Parliament.

A five-star General, with State Alchemist status and full retirement in just three more years – hard to believe he had been in the military seventeen years now.

At fourteen hundred hours on day three, Roy went before the General and graciously accepted his promotion.

For Hughes and his ultimate sacrifice. For his friendship, support, and love.

For Ed and Al and their sacrifices. For their thirst for truth, knowledge, and power. For the indomitable spirit of each.

For Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Farman, and their loyalty. Oh, their fierce loyalty and bravery.

For Hawkeye – especially for Hawkeye. For her courage, faith, love, and support.

For Armstrong and his desire for peace and justice.

_Not for what I have done, but for what they have done._


	18. Der Fünfzehnte

Every night, she stays just a little later. I wish she would just move in with me, and we could call it a done deal. She already has clothes in my closet, a toothbrush in my bathroom, and her favorite candles stinkin' up my living room.

I have brought it up before – us living together – but she always changes the subject.

I think I am asking the wrong question.

The right one, I am supposed to ask with a diamond. I do not think I am ready for that yet, but I would like to be.

I will just keep my mind open to the possibility and see what happens.

Until then, she has to get those candles out of my living room. They give me a headache.


	19. Der Sechzehnte

She has her good days, and she has her bad days. Then she has her exceptionally bad days.

Today is one of those.

She has been without her parents for twenty years – twenty years today. She has spent most of her life without them, a fact that makes the pain no less to bear.

Roy also never forgot this day. It was engrained in him forever. He said nothing to Winry concerning her parents. On this day, it was out of the question.

He wished he could stop her tears, but when he tried to console her, she attacked him for the first time.

Winry had never shown any anger towards Roy, but today he bore her full wrath. He just let her cry, scream, and pound on his chest until she finally collapsed with exhaustion.

Never had Winry hated Roy for what he did – not until today – but tomorrow she would love him.

...And tomorrow, he would suggest they take a trip to Rizenbul to visit her family's graves. When they got there, he would tell her how her parents saved his life.


	20. Der Sechzehnte, II

Roy hissed at the pain in his leg as he grasped the wound firmly to stop the bleeding.

The Ishbal rebels were closing in – he had to get away. He had to hide.

Suddenly a tall, broad-shouldered man with glasses appeared and half-carried Roy into the building from which he had appeared.

"You'll be safe in here with us."

The man took him into a room lit only with lamps where a blonde woman with kind eyes was sitting. She appeared as though she were waiting especially for Roy.

"Come," she said as she gestured to the floor. "It won't be comfortable, but we'll have you feeling better in no time."

The young couple worked quickly with skilled hands. Roy remembered almost nothing but their kindness.

And their names.

When he received the order, he balked. Who would want two magnificent doctors – no, human beings – killed? Why?

They did not plead for their lives; they only asked him, friend to friend, human to human – why?

That is what he asked as he turned the gun on himself.

Winry asked herself that all these years.

Roy still wondered.

No one will ever understand.


	21. Der Siebzehnte

She does not need a handyman around the house to fix the toaster or to change light bulbs. Hell, she could rewire the damn thing – the toaster _or_ the house: take your pick.

She keeps his car running smoothly. She keeps the house clean, though oilcans are common table decorations. She always neatly folds his laundry, even if his clothing does smell a bit like motor oil. She even keeps the brass on his uniform polished to perfection.

She is an excellent housewife and a driven businesswoman. She really has her life together. He likes that stability in her character.

However, she is too relaxed and easy-going. She is distracted too easily. She is always late. She cannot keep appointments. She does not have a daily routine, in favor of being spontaneous. She is always dirty and gets grease on him. Her clothes are stained and slouchy. She does not comb her hair every day. She is a messy eater. She slings her wrench in rage too often.

And tools do not good bedfellows make.

He hates the chaos she brings to his ordinary world. That is why he loves her so much.


	22. Ende

A/N: I found a page dated 9/12/06, and this was on it. I think this was supposed to be the last of this series. How it managed to hide from me for this long, I'll never know! But this really is the end.

* * *

"Well, General, you seem to be in perfect health."

Roy's posture straightened, smug as ever. He knew he'd live forever.

"However, there _is_ one thing that concerns me." The doctor's face was drawn up, which caused Roy to scowl.

"Are you under any kind of stress at work?"

Roy thought for a moment. The Colonels Havoc, formerly First Lieutenants Havoc and Hawkeye, were a pleasure to have under his command again. They made his life easy, just as they had always been there to soften the blow of real, hard work.

"What about at home? Are you and your wife having any issues?"

Aha.

Money, sex, and other issues newlyweds commonly encountered were not the culprits here.

"Well, now that you mention it, doc. . .."

The doctor nodded. "Stress is common among newly-married couples. I'd recommend you two find a way to relieve that stress. Talk it out or go out for a good time. Your blood pressure is abnormally high, General. I'd like for you to live to see your retirement."

Roy chuckled. "Well, doc, if you had to fight with your dog for your place in bed and dodge giant wrenches on a daily basis, you'd have high blood pressure, too."

The doctor laughed as he scribbled on a notepad.

"My prescription, General: a vacation with your wife. Leave the dog and the wrenches at home."


End file.
